Votes for new story!
by Fiona Sea
Summary: Not a story! Read only to vote on an idea for my new story. It'll be worth it.


I'm sorry again for the useless story post, I'm just troubled between different story plots and I don't know what to pick! I'm going to be putting the ideas down below and all you have to do is review with what idea you'd like to see and I'll take the one with the most votes. (I might write two stories if two ideas are close or equal)

OH! If you have any ideas to develop the story, like something that would be interesting to see within a story below, don't be shy! (PM or review it. I would rather a review, then I get to see them all)

New Story Ideas:

A) **Blair/Chuck amnesia type story. Blair/Chuck helps the other get through it and possibly regains some memories.**

*It will probably be Blair with the memory loss and Chuck helping her. Blair would obviously forget about how she hates Chuck, and of course that he is Chuck..and she'll fall for him all over again.

**If you would rather Chuck, say it in your review too!

B) **Historical 1800's B/C. Forced to marry and then they fall in love.**

*Nothing much to say here, only I would have them be rivals due to a past incident (which I will figure out later).

C) **Blair's pregnancy bringing B/C closer, plus a bulimia story line somewhere in there. (I would have from the test to whenever, a week by week chapter of them dealing with it. Hate to love)**

*Every week or so I would post a new chapter which would be a certain week of pregnancy. (I would do all 40 weeks of pregnancy – and maybe after)

D) **B/C camping trip. (Start off hating each other, and then we'll see)**

*Everything's pretty clear here. Dealing with having only one TENT, eating, swimming, you know..whatever happens when camping.

E**) Blair kidnapped and Chuck goes off to try to find her.**

*We all know how powerful Chuck Bass can be. In the process of finding her and keeping her safe, they get closer and closer.

F) **Surprise story!**

*Either any of these stories above or a complete different plot that I will choose. I also want to include Blair's father (Harold) in one of these stories! I just adore him, he's adorable. Sorry, Harold's my guilty pleasure. I love Blair and her dad's relationship. It's the only real Father/Child one on the show. Okay, I am done with the story ideas/rambling. You must have better things to do.

Of course, if you have any other ideas you can say so! I have posted a Blair and Chuck biography from .com just so we can see how these two are in detail, maybe it'll help you decide which story to pick. Or not. It sure helped me narrow down some ideas!

Blair Waldorf:

Blair Waldorf (full name: Blair Cornelia Waldorf) was born into high society on Manhattan's Upper East Side. Her father is Harold Waldorf, Esq., and her mother is Eleanor Waldorf.

The youngster is 5'4" and slender, with beautiful brown eyes. Blair is also a hopeless romantic who idolizes Audrey Hepburn, classic movies and upscale traditions, but whose sensitive side often clashes with her tendency to be bitchy and controlling.

Blair Waldorf is vain, though her friendship with Serena van der Woodsen causes her to be insecure at times. Perhaps as a result, she has become known as Queen B - using her charm, money and social clout to win people over.

Blair Waldorf's dad, once a uptight lawyer, now lives in a French chateau with his French lover, Roman, who was a model Eleanor used to work with. He brought Roman to New York for Christmas and after some initial friction, Blair warmed up to him and they invited her to spend the summer in France.

She has been through - and continues to experience the ups and downs of - a rather turbulent relationship with boyfriend Nate Archibald throughout the series, losing him to other girls several times, including Jenny Humphrey and even Serena. In fact, Serena's tryst with Nate was thought to be the reason S left town - and still looms large over their friendship.

After an uncharacteristic night in which she performed at a burlesque club on a whim, Blair Waldorf lost her virginity to Chuck Bass in the back of his father's limo.

She proceeded to keep this secret affair going for a bit, but it blew up in her face and she was _temporarily _ousted as the school's social queen by Jenny Humphrey. She then went back to Nate after he finally showed some gumption at the ball. This upset Chuck, who is Nate's best friend and was starting to fall for Blair.

At the end of the first season of _Gossip Girl_, Blair and Chuck seemed to have a good thing going, only to have him return to his womanizing ways and throw it away. _Can Chuck and Blair recapture the magic - or is this _Queen _Bee destined to find new love this year?_

___Charles Bass:_

I'm Chuck Bass. That's his trademark line - but who is he, really? We learn a little bit more every week about this, rich and pompous character who desires the finer things in life ... such as expensive clothes, alcohol and sex.

He's as obnoxious - but hilarious - as he is wealthy and charming at times. Everyone may despise Chuck Bass, but there's no question that he is the most connected kid on Upper East Side. He is the son of Bart Bass, a business magnate.

Chuck has come close to a sexual encounter with Jenny Humphrey and makes dirty remarks at new stepsister Serena van der Woodsen (her mom Lily married Bart at the end of Season One), but his true sexual fascination is Blair Waldorf.

She lost her virginity to him in the back of his limo in Season One, and ever since, he's pined for her like no girl he has ever known. In Season Two, they have been playing a cat and mouse game, cashing each other, unsure of their true feelings.

**Well, thanks for reading all of this, and I hope you review and help me start my new story! I would really REALLY appreciate it. Like, a lot. I would love you even MORE if you told me why you would like the story and if you would review on my first chapter when I get it done.**

**PS- I'm still browsing betas, I have a couple ones that I've PMed and tried to contact but if you're interested, PM me please!! **

**Lots of love,**

**Fiona Sea.**


End file.
